Te amare, siempre
by T10001
Summary: ¿cuanto puede durar tu amor?


No soy un letrado ni leo libros, así que desde mi ignorancia tratare de llevar la historia, solo espero que el trazo de mi pluma le sea de su agrado

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los eh tomado prestados para redactar esta historia

--------------------------------

Te amare, siempre (Naru-Hina)

Frió, las hojas cubrían el suelo, señal de la entrada del invierno, el joven de 20 años se encontraba sentado en la plaza que visitaba de muy chico, él frió viento sacudía las ramas de los árboles despojándolas de sus hojas, pero a pesar del frió el joven seguía sentado sin inmutarse, pensativo, sereno, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Miraba el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer, era el momento más feliz de su vida

-al fin podremos estar en paz, al fin podré estar mas tiempo contigo, Hinata-chan – se levanto, para dirigirse a su casa a encontrarse con su amada.

¿Cómo no podría ser más feliz? Sasuke regreso, todos los del consejo de ancianos fueron condenados por sus crímenes que gracias a Naruto evito que su amigo se manchara las manos, junto a sus amigos destruyeron a Akatsuki, acabaron de unas ves por todas con Orochimaru que había terminado de controlar el cuerpo de Kabuto y los tratados de paz con todas las demás aldeas iban muy bien. Él acaba de regresar de la ultima batalla, finalmente podría descansar, finalmente volvería a abrazar a su amada, extrañaba su perfume, su frágil cuerpo, sus hermosos ojos, su vos angelical.

El clima lo traiciona, este no le daría paz, llovió con fuerza, enfriando los pensamientos del joven, este solo sonrió, sin apurarse camino a su hogar dando permiso a la lluvia a limpiar su alma. Siente una presencia, mira al frente y ve a una niña de 10 años con el kimono negro que lo miraba directamente, sus ojos eran rojos, tenia una mirada triste, el joven solo pensó que se había perdido

-hola pequeña, ¿te puedo ayudar? – con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba miraba a la niña para escuchar su vos

-¿estas listo? – el joven no entendió, después de un treno muy fuerte que le izo desviar su vista hacia el cielo por unos segundos la niña había desaparecido, no le quiso prestar atención siguiendo su camino. La ultima descarga eléctrica hizo que cortaran la luz

Al llegar a la ultima esquina podía ver su departamento en el segundo piso, estaba oscuro, seguro ella estaría durmiendo, su corazón se le salía del cuerpo para estar a su lado, camino un poco pero se detuvo al ver dos personas con bolsas correr por la calle cubriéndose con algunas bolsas, subieron al segundo piso, ya bajo techo pudo ver que era su Hinata, lucia muy alegre y estaba acompañada

-¿Hinata? – sonrió al verla, vio que entraban al departamento y reconociendo a su acompañante

-Sasuke...- por alguna razona corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento, a punto de abrir escucho las voces quedándose a escuchar

-estoy exhausta... – la voz de Hinata, escucho el sonido de sillas para oír a su amigo

-te dije que no salieras así, tu..., me preocupas... –

-lo ciento Sasuke-kun pero tenia que hacerlo, además no me gusta que hagan las cosas por mí – se noto un silencio

-¿pensaste en lo que te dije? – ella no respondió – te necesito... y tu sabes que también me necesitas –su vos fue mas pausada, mi corazón se sobresalto, quería entrar y preguntar de que hablaban pero preferí esperar

-yo... no se... es que Naru... – pero fue interrumpida

-¡Olvídate de el! Te dejo hace cuatro meses, el se fue y tu necesitas a un hombre contigo – no podía creerlo, mi mejor amigo, cuatro meses, el tiempo que duro la misión, Sasuke no participo por quedar muy herido el la batalla contra Akatsuki, no entendía o no querría hacerlo.

-Hinata, mírame... – solo silencio, no podía mas, así que abrí la puerta

Ella sentada en la silla con Sasuke agachado besándola, aun en la oscuridad pude verlos bien, los vi, me di vuelta y me fui corriendo, baje las escaleras del departamento, me detuve en el ultimo escalón, no pude controlarme, me senté, comencé a llorar, me dolía el pecho, mi amigo, a quien le di mi confianza, era mi hermano para mi, pero al verla a ella siendo besada por otra persona fue... fue terrible como para describirlo.

Vi a Sasuke pasar a mi lado perdiéndose en la oscuridad, como los interrumpí de seguro decidió marcharse, espere unos minutos mas me levante, quería saberlo todo, quería que ella me lo dijera.

Me acerque a mi departamento, la puerta estaba abierta, entre cerrándola

La vi en la misma silla, sentada, mirando donde estaba yo, en la oscuridad vi el brillo de sus ojos perla que parecían haber llorado, nos quedamos mirando en silencio.

-Hinata-chan... – trate de no quebrarme – yo... – la vi levantarse entrando en el baño, respire un poco, me senté en la silla donde ella se veía sentado, la espere, 20 minutos después salió.

Quise hablar pero paso por mi lado sin mirarme, ignorandome, se acostó en la cama dándome la espalda.

Me quede mirándola, triste, mi cabeza trataba de acomodar las ideas, pero el sueño me venció, me dormí.

En la mañana me desperté primero, ella aun dormía, quería acercarme y despertarla con un beso.

Miro el departamento, esta muy cambiado, veo un altar con unas flores allí, seguro que es de su padre, me levanto, me acerco a la cama, la vi acurrucada, parecía haber llorado mientras dormía, sus finos labios, aquellos labios que fueron solo míos o eso creía, me senté a su lado, acomode su cabello detrás de su oreja, me agache, le di un suave beso, me acerque a su oreja para susurrarle.

-te amo... – me levante y me fui.

En la calle ya con las primeras luces del día vi el cielo limpio, solo los charcos quedaron como testigos de la lluvia de la noche, la noche que mi alma se rompió.

Vi aun persona acercarse, con su cara seria, era él, era Sasuke, pasa por mi lado ignorándome, eso me enfureció, pero al verlo subir las escaleras que van hacia mi departamento me saco de quicio.

-¡Sasuke!... espera... – me sigue ignorándo, corro hacia él, me detengo cuando pienso en ella, ¿si ella lo ama? De seguro yo seria una molestia.

Mis lagrimas caen, yo solo corro, ¿cómo pudo pasar?, ¿Cómo puede estar con otro después de nuestra ultima noche juntos? Esa noche en la que nos prometimos amor, la noche en la que ella me entrega su cuerpo, me entrego su pureza solo a mi, me dijo que me esperaría, sin importar el tiempo me seguiría esperando, solo pasaron 4 meses, y ella... . Me arrodillo a llorar, levanto la vista y veo a la niña otra vez

Miro a mi alrededor viendo que llegue al campo de entrenamiento 7, miro a la niña otra vez, el esta sentada en uno de los troncos donde me ataron cuando era niño en la prueba de Kakashi sensei, justamente estaba sentada en ese mismo tronco, me mira y yo me le acerco.

-hola niña, ¿nos conocemos? – ella me sonríe

-no, tu no pero yo si – eso me intrigo

-entonces sabes mi nombre, pero no conozco el tuyo – yo le sonreí como hago siempre a pesar de mi dolor

-¿mi nombre? Un nombre es para mi un adorno innecesario y por lo tanto carece de importancia ya que son tantos en diversas lenguas y culturas – me quede intrigado, camine hasta uno de los troncos me subí sentándome en él.

-¿y que haces aquí? – pregunte sin mirarla

-eso deberías preguntarte tu, ¿no te diste cuenta? – la niña me mira con una sonrisa

-... no... no te entiendo, no se que me debería dar cuenta solo... solo el echo de que ella... – no quise seguir hablando.

-eres muy lento mi querido Naruto, no quise creer cuando Jiraiya me lo dijo hace mucho – me sorprende, Jiraiya sensei murió hace 7 años, ella tiene como 10 años tenían que haberse visto cuando ella tenia 3 años ¿cómo llego a conocerla?

-este es el primer mes de otoño ¿verdad? – me dice cuando veo que ella mira las ramas de los árboles

-si, así es – no entendía a donde quería llegar

-¿y tu te fuiste de aqui?... –

-en él ultimo mes de invierno, estuve por cuatro meses y... ¿cómo? -

-y entonces ¿qué haces aquí? – Me pregunto, mi mente comenzó a trabajar recordando la conversación de Sasuke con mi Hinata

------------flash back-------------

-¿pensaste en lo que te dije? – ella no respondió – te necesito... y tu sabes que también me necesitas –su vos fue mas pausada, mi corazón se sobresalto, quería entrar y preguntar de que hablaban pero preferí esperar

-yo... no se... es que Naru... – pero fue interrumpida

-¡Olvídate de el! Te dejo hace cuatro meses, el se fue y tu necesitas a un hombre contigo –

--------fin de flash back----------

-no... no... – no quería creerlo, mire a la niña pero ella ya no estaba, salte del tronco y corrí hasta mi departamento, debía verla, tenia que saber si era verdad.

Al llegar veo a Sasuke en la perta, se esta despidiendo, hace una reverencia y se retira, cuando pasa a mi lado lo veo sonreír, parece tranquilo. Entro y veo a Hinata dándome la espalda, poniendo unas flores en un altar, primero pensé que era de su padre pero la veo llorar, cae de rodillas corro a abrazarla cuando grita

-¡Tonto! Tonto... ¿por qué me dejaste?... ¿porque?... mi... Naruto... kun... – ella continuo llorando, mire la foto del altar, era yo, quede destruido

Hinata se levanta, seca sus lagrimas, acaricia la foto con una sonrisa

-¿Sabes?... Sasuke-kun quiso que me casara con él para poder cuidarme, como era tu mejor amigo dijo que era su responsabilidad después de todo lo que tu hiciste por él, el no quería dejarme sola en este importante momento - pero note en ella algo que en la oscuridad de la noche no pude ver, su muy abultado vientre, que ella lo acariciaba con cariño

-Sasuke-kun estaba dispuesto a sacrifica su amor por Sakura solo por ti, se lamenta no haber podido acompañarte, se siente culpable por eso, pero... pero le demostré mi decisión de cuidar a nuestro Bebe yo sola, yo cuidare muy bien de nuestro hijo Naruto-kun... le contare todo de ti... le... le diré todo... – se puso a llorar, yo llore, quise abrazarla pero mis brazos la traspasaron no pude hacerlo

-Hicimos un trato... él me prometió que cuando llegue el momento seria su maestro... que lo haría fuerte, le contaría de ti... de tu sueño... para que también sea su sueño, tu sueño de ser Hokague... Naruto-kun... yo... te... te extraño mucho... yo mantendré nuestra promesa, la que nos hicimos esa noche, te seré fiel... hasta mi muerte, solo... espérame... – se seca sus lagrimas besa el retrato para entrar al baño, yo me quedo sentado en el suelo, mi mente esta en blanco, me levanto, salgo afuera y camino, camino por todo la aldea, veo a Sakura llorando abrazándose a Sasuke, en verdad te lo agradezco baka, sigo mi camino, llego a la torre del Hokague, entro, Kakashi sensei esta sentado allí, por un momento parece que el me mira, se rasca la cabeza y sigue con el papeleo diario, vi a muchos de mis amigos, me sorprende cuando los escucho hablar de mi, esos desgraciados solo se ríen de mis ocurrencias que antes ice, aun así a mas de uno se le escapa unas lagrimas.

Llego al hospital cuando veo entrar a mi Hinata siendo recibida por una muy feliz Tsunade –obachan, la abraza para después ir a un consultorio, allí veo muy bien su vientre muy abultado, cuando Tsunade le comienza a hacer una resonancia, en eso entra Sakura

-hola Hinata -

-hola Sakura... e... yo... perdona por todo... – Sakura se acerca a ella y la interrumpe

-no digas mas, Naruto era muy importante para nosotros, pero ¿estas segura que podrás sola? – dice un poco preocupada

-sip, siento que mi Naruto-kun esta conmigo, aun lo amo y nunca dejare de amarlo – ella sonríe, las dos ninjas medicas sonríen tranquilas

-mira Hinata... según parece esperas a dos Bebes – todas están muy felices, Hinata trata de controlar el llanto siendo calmada por mi amiga Sakura

-dos... – mientras acaricia su vientre – ¿se puede saber que serán?

-¿en verdad quieres saberlo? – ante la afirmación de Hinata Tsunade continua – bien... serán un niño y una niña – no pudo aguantar mas que empezó a llorar, yo también lloraba, quería abrasarla, besarla darle las gracias por todo, por este hermoso regalo, solo me senté a descargas mis lagrimas

-mm... ahora ¿quien de ellos será Hokague? – la pregunta de Hinata sorprendió a todos, Sakura contesto.

-no te aflijas por eso mujer, yo entrenare a la niña, Sasuke al niño, veras que la niña será mas fuerte y ella será la Hokague, ¡por el poder femenino! – a todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza, aunque me preocupa porque parece que a mi Hinata le gusto la idea, le estaban por realizar otros exámenes físicos cuando salí del consultorio, esta ves atravesé la pared.

Visite a cada uno de mis conocidos, hasta que fui a mi departamento pero en el camino me la encontré, me encontré con la extraña niña

-¿estas listo? – con su sonrisa, yo suspire, mire al cielo

-¿podrías esperarme hasta despedirme de una ultima persona? – ella asintió con la cabeza y se desvaneció en el aire.

Llegue a mi departamento, ya era de noche, entre, la vi acostada, durmiendo, sonriendo, me senté a un lado de la cama a observarla, las horas pasaban sin darme cuenta hasta sentí que el momento havia llegado, me quite mi collar, el que me dio Tsunade, me agache hasta alcanzar sus orejas, le susurre...

-te amo, Hinata-chan, te amo tanto que pude venir a verte y poder despedirme – escucho su voz mientras duerme

-Na... Naruto... kun... no te vallas... –

-debo hacerlo, muchas gracias por darme estos dos hermosos regalos amada mía... – mientras acaricio su vientre, me sorprende que ahora pueda tocarla – cuídate y protégelos, estaré contigo siempre... hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar... yo los cuidare... te amo... – me acerco a sus labios para besarla una ultima ves, siento su suavidad, su tibia respiración, me corresponde el beso cuando despierta, esta sola, no hay nadie allí, mira su mano y ve mi collar se lleva una mano a sus labios

-en verdad... en verdad estuviste aquí... Naruto-kun... – lloro, ahora de felicidad porque a pesar de todo su amado aun esta con ella.

Estaba amaneciendo, el frió viento del otoño quitaba las ultimas hojas de los árboles, yo solo camino, por alguna razón se adonde ir, entro al cementerio el piso estaba tapizado de hojas, sentada sobre una tumba, allí la veo, veo a la niña que me mira sonriente

-¿estas listo?

-¿si, lo estoy? – se baja de la lapida que veo tener mi nombre, se para a mi lado y me extiende su mano

-vamos – me dice, tomo su mano cuando una brisa levanta las hojas en el solitario cementerio.

Pasaron 20 años, una increíble multitud reunida aclamaba al nuevo Hokague, este lucia orgulloso un colgante, mientras su madre junto a sus amigos y hermana observaban felices, el tiempo siguió su curso, 40 años después una mujer muy cansada reposaba en su cama, rodeada de sus dos hijos y nietos, se sentía satisfecha, su hijo sostuvo su mano, ella abrió sus blancos ojos para ver a una niña, una niña de unos 10 años de ojos rojos y vestida de un kimono negro

-¿estas lista? – pregunto extendiendo su mano hacia ella

-si... lo estoy... estoy lista – contesto, extendió su mano tomándola, todo se volvió blanco, despertó acostada en el suelo, se sorprendió al ver a un joven de 20 años a su lado

-te estaba esperando... Hinata-chan... – con una gran sonrisa le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando ella hizo la mismo vi su mano como el de una joven, al pararse toco su joven su rostro, estaba sorprendida,

-Naruto-kun... – el estaba por hablar cuando ella lo abraza, con fuerza – me quedare a tu lado... para siempre – el le tambien la abraza

-Sí Hinata-chan... estaremos juntos para siempre –

Se besan nuevamente, un dulce y tierno beso que esperaron para ellos una eternidad

FIN

**N.A.** Espero que alla sido de su agrado, la verdad se me lo ocurrio una mañana, lo trabaje por la tarde y por la noche lo escribi. Si les fue de su agrado pongan sus reviews, si no tambien, me gusta leer las criticas, asi uno aprende, muchas gracias por su tiempo


End file.
